


You Don’t Remember Me, Do You?

by ilyik



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, The Villa Never Happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyik/pseuds/ilyik
Summary: Bobby can’t remember her. Bobby can’t remember why he was out at 3 am driving in the opposite direction of his flat. Bobby can’t remember anything before the accident.Basically a memory loss fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Bobby/Lottie (Love Island), Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. Please wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Here’s a new story that I have absolutely no plan for (just a vague outline and some juicy details that inspire this doc) and no real intent on continuing it (unless it interests someone?!?) 
> 
> Also, I wrote the Bobby fic “Coffee” and haven’t updated in like forever but will if someone wants me to??

_Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up._

_Why?_ Bobby asked himself and that unfamiliar voice that ran through his unconsciousness, begging him to open his eyes. He was tired. So tired. His head hurt and his body ached and his eyelids felt like they weighed 1,000 pounds. 

_Please wake up. I love you and I’m sorry._

_Love?_ He questioned to himself once more. At the insistent pleading and the mention of love, he tried so hard to open his eyes, to wake up. They were too heavy. He wasn’t strong enough. 

_Please wake up._ The voice pleaded again, this time filled with emotion and choked with tears. 

_I’m trying,_ he tried to call out unsuccessfully, _I promise I’m trying._

Finally, his eyelids opened just barely, and blinding white light filled his vision. His eyes were sore and everything was blurry, but he couldn’t muster the strength to rub his now slightly opened eyes with his hand. He blinked hard before opening them again, now a little bit further than before. His head was pounding. He was so tired. 

Suddenly, he heard a sob to the left of him, and he moved his head barely to see the source of the cry. Everything was a white, sterile, too bright blur except for the person-shaped blur he was now looking at. Bobby focused on that person-shaped blur and that unfamiliar cry before noticing the familiar sound of steady beeping that he recognized from those cheesy hospital shows and the devastating romantic dramas his sister liked to watch. _Where am I?_ Bobby asked himself. 

“Ann!” Bobby heard the unfamiliar voice yell and saw the person-shaped blur jump to a standing position. _Ann? As in my mum?_ “He’s awake!” It shouted again, obviously feminine and filled with desperation. Bobby blinked again and heard himself groan in pain, but now his vision was finally clearing up. 

He glanced around the room, it was white and bright, and quite obviously a hospital room, which would explain the immense amount of pain he was in and the annoying beep of medical equipment. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. _What happened?_

His sight finally landed on the woman standing above him, her eyes were wild and desperate, red-rimmed and tear stained, but those wild, blue eyes didn’t match any of his memories. _Was she a nurse?_ He asked himself. _No, she couldn’t be._ She was bundled up in a heavy jacket and colorful scarf, an outfit that Bobby knew was not usual nurse attire. Even though his head was pounding and his vision was still a little fuzzy, she was obviously stunning in the most conventional way: big, blue eyes, heart-shaped lips, a button nose, all placed perfectly symmetrically on her face. But, it was just a lovely, perfectly symmetrical face that he couldn’t place. He tried to study her once more, focusing on her rather thick, dark, and currently burrowed eyebrows that didn’t quite match her contrasting, light hair.

“Oh, god.” Her hand flew to her mouth as she sobbed again, now of complete relief. “Can you hear me? Bobby, I’m so sorry.” Her voice cracked as tears fell down her cheeks. She was obviously not Scottish

He nodded slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. It was dry and he coughed to clear his throat. He was honestly unsure of what to even say. _Who was this woman and why was she sorry?_

“Could-,” he coughed again, “could you get my mum?” He assumed she was here considering she called her name earlier. 

“Oh, shit, yes of course,” she began, pacing quickly out of the door. “I’ll call for the nurse, too. Your mum, dad, and Emilia went to get some food but yes-,” she walked around the room frantically, trying not to cry once again and obviously frazzled by the situation. It was quite endearing to Bobby, it was apparent this stranger cared deeply for his well-being. He just wished he remembered why. “I’ll be right back,” she said once more, and he nodded in response, dozing off slightly. He mustered the strength to rub his fingers against his temple in an effort to ease his unbearable headache. 

He was so tired and confused and in pain. 

Before he could close his eyes and fall asleep once more he heard the squeak of footsteps quickly approaching his hospital room. He raised his head and smiled at his mum bustling through the door, a sense of relief flooding through his entire being at finally seeing someone he recognized. Her eyes widened in relief as she rushed to his side and a middle aged man dressed in a crisp, white lab coat holding a clipboard, who he presumed was a doctor, followed her into the room shortly after. 

His mum, of course, started fussing over him immediately, fixing the pillow behind his head so he could reach peak comfort and tucking the blanket around his body carefully. She cried joyfully and brushed her fingertips across his forehead, before leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“What happened?” He croaked, trying to sit up in the hospital bed. As soon as he moved, a sharp pain caused him he winced in agony, and a hiss left his mouth through his teeth. He subconsciously clutched his abdomen, trying to ease the pain as he audibly cursed, “Ow, fuck.” He didn’t like cursing in front of his mum but that really, really hurt. 

Before his mum could respond, the presumed doctor spoke up. “That,” he gestured to Bobby’s side that was currently being clutched tightly by an arm, “would the broken ribs.” 

_Broken ribs?_ He asked himself, his thoughts swimming. It was so hard to think with the constant pounding in his head. He rubbed his temple once more to try to soothe the ache. 

“And that,” the doctor gestured again to Bobby, now pointing at his forehead, “would be the concussion. And you’re an extremely lucky young man that you’re going home today with just a few broken ribs and a mild concussion.” He paced around Bobby’s hospital bed, checking his vitals or whatever as Bobby turned to his mum again, looking for some kind of explanation. He tried to remember something, anything, that could help explain his current position. 

“You don’t remember, love?” His mom asked, as when Bobby shook his head she continued. “You we’re driving late last night and an intoxicated driver ran a stop sign.” Her hand flew to her mouth as her voice caught in the back of her throat, her emotion halting her speech. _Was that girl the drunk driver? The one he couldn’t remember?_ So many questions swam through his head. He felt his heart rate increase and his anxiety rise at this horrible feeling of uncertainty, but at least he was alive. 

“Is everyone else okay?” Bobby asked, his voice gaining strength and finally sounding like his own. The doctor held his eyelids open and shined a bright light before checking his IV. 

His mum chuckled, wiping tears from her cheek, “well besides Zara being worried sick about you, not leaving your side for days, yes, I’d say everyone else is okay.” 

_Zara? Who was she talking about?_

The doctor offered a short laugh which caught Bobby’s attention, “which is yet another reason why you’re a lucky young man.” He scribbled things down on his clipboard, not meeting Bobby’s eye. 

“What?” Bobby asked, thoroughly confused. 

“Didn’t you see her? She hasn't left the hospital since you were admitted.” Bobby’s mum gestured to the door vaguefully. “She’s the one who told me you were awake so I know you’ve seen her.” 

Finally it clicked. _Zara is the girl_ , Bobby realized, _she’s the voice that begged me to wake up. The voice that told me she loved me._

“But-,” Bobby began, hundreds of questions going through his head, but his gaze landed on his mum, “but why am I lucky?” 

A feeling of dread filled his stomach as his mum’s brows furrowed, “Bobby, you don’t remember Zara?” She looked up desperately at the doctor, whose lips were pursed and currently scribbling notes on that damn clipboard. 

“Uh, no, I don’t.” Bobby stated, but it sounded more like a question. He didn’t know what he had forgotten because he didn’t know what he remembered. But he knew he didn’t recognize that woman. 

The doctor hummed once more, grabbing his chin with his index finger and thumb as he observed Bobby. “The inability to remember certain things is not at all uncommon when dealing with a blow to the head, such as the one that you experienced. Retrograde amnesia is a common side effect of concussions and should wear off as your brain heals.” 

Bobby’s mind wandered off as the doctor began lecturing him and his mum about how memory loss isn’t an exact science or whatever and his eyes fluttered to the door of his hospital room, where the woman who he now knew was named Zara was standing with his dad, sister Emilia, and a woman who was obviously a nurse on the other side of the window. His dad had a protective hand on both Emilia’s and Zara’s shoulders as they intently listened to the nurse talk. 

His heart rate increased as Zara’a eyes fluttered to his, meeting his gaze through the glass of the door’s window. She flashed him an excited smile which Bobby couldn’t help but return, but the sense of dread in his stomach grew. It was difficult for Bobby to really look away from her stare, it’s like he was captivated. 

He thought back to the voice, pleading for him to wake up, declaring love and begging for forgiveness. 

“I’m…” Bobby said into the room, not to anyone in particular. “I’m involved with her, arent it? She’s my girlfriend.” Again, his statement sounded more like a question. 

His mum nodded solemnly. “Yes, love. You’ve been together for years.” She threw her hands up exasperatedly, “at least three. Oh god, she’ll be devastated.” 

Bobby swallowed hard and looked at the doctor, “can they come in?” He gestured his sister, dad, and the woman that he was apparently involved with romantically. He met Zara’s eyes again through the glass, she was obviously waiting patiently to be given the “okay” to be let back in the room. 

“Sure,” the doctor said. “But I want to keep you here just until tomorrow to monitor the concussion, then you’ll be free to go.” 

“Thanks, doc.” Bobby said genuinely, but his voice sounded nervous. He felt nervous. He was about to officially meet his girlfriend for the first time. He sat up in his bed, this time ignoring the pain in his side. He swallowed hard again. 

As Bobby’s family flooded into the room, he was met with happy tears from his sister who uncharacteristically threw her arms around him lovingly. She wasn’t usually so affectionate, or warmed his heart so much that it was until a few seconds later he whispered, “watch the ribs, Em.” 

His dad wrapped his arms around his mum’s shoulders and looked at Bobby with tear-filled eyes. “You can’t believe how happy we are that you’re alright, son. You sure gave us a big scare.” 

Bobby couldn’t help but laugh at his dad, it was such a _him_ thing to say. “I’m sorry, you guys.” He almost felt embarrassed and ashamed, scaring his family like that. Especially because he could not at all remember where he was going when he got hit and why he was out so late. “Thank you all for being here.” 

Zara sat down in the chair next to his bed, lacing her fingers through his own. He had the immediate reaction of pulling his hand away from this stranger and her unfamiliar touch, but her eyes look desperate and he couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t feel nice. He looked over to his mom and she furrowed her brows once more. 

“So,” Zara said, “what did the doctor have to say?” She looked at him pointedly with those big eyes filled with concern, and the attention caused his cheeks to heat slightly. She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip as she waited for him to respond, exposing white teeth with a small gap between the front two. _God damn,_ Bobby thought internally as he studied her up close. Conventionally beautiful didn’t come close to way Bobby would actually describe her. Maybe angelic? Flawless? Perfect? _God damn_ . He repeated to himself again. _And she’s my girlfriend?_ His mind wandered to fantasies that could have been actual, real memories before his amnesia. _Goddamnit, Bobby._ He cursed himself, _not the place or the time._

Bobby coughed to clear his throat, afraid that the way he blushed under the gaze of this rather beautiful woman would leave his voice nervous and weak. “I have a few broken ribs,” he gestured to his side. “And a concussion.” 

“And luckily, the doctor said they can both be treated with plenty of rest and sleep.” His mum smiled at Zara politely, but Bobby could sense the discomfort in her voice. “But,” she started, her gaze now landing on Bobby, “he’s had some memory loss.” 

Zara looked at him, thoroughly confused, “what?” She asked and Bobby offered her an uncomfortable smile. “What don’t you remember?” 

“The better question is _who_ I don’t remember.” 

She chuckled darkly, “who don’t you remember?” 

Bobby’s gaze fell to their intertwined fingers, the silence of the room saying more than words could ever. 

Zara’s face fell as she finally made the connection, she suddenly stood up, unlacing her fingers from Bobby’s. His heart ached for her and for cold feeling that the absence that her hand left. Her hand flew to her cover her mouth and her eyes widened.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” 


	2. Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Due to a heartwarming amount of comments on the last chapter, I'm definitely going to keep writing. Honestly the response was so nice you guys.
> 
> so here's just a quick chapter before I start writing them weekly. I always get burnt out when I try to write a lot of chapters all at once and I'm kind of excited to see where this goes bc I have plans (muahaha) so I want to make sure I don't get tired of it!! I'm going to try to publish a new chapter every Sunday. 
> 
> Just enjoy an angsty filler chapter!!!

She cradled her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the tops of her knees. Sat in the same hospital waiting room chair that she had sat in for hours on end, her foot tapped rapidly and subconsciously against the linoleum floor, causing her whole body to shake. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, warding off even more tears from spilling and desperately attempting to ease her anxiety. He didn’t remember her, their relationship, their many years together. He didn’t remember why he was out so late, driving in the opposite direction of the flat they shared. But she remembered. 

She heard and felt a presence settle in the chair next to her, snapping her from her thoughts. She felt a warm hand on her back and knew who it was instantly, before a word was even said. Zara looked up to see Ann and leaned into her embrace slightly. “Is he doing okay? I’m sorry walked out of there like that, I just-,” she tried to find the right word, “I just needed a second.” 

_ The better question is who I don’t remember.  _

The words flowed like a stream in her consciousness, over and over and over.

“He’s fine, love.” Ann reassured her, she rubbed Zara’s back soothingly. “It’s a miracle, really.” 

Zara sighed, a conflicting feeling overwhelming joy and sadness washed over her. “He’s alive,” she looked over at Ann and gave her a weak smile. “And that’s all that matters.” Memories of last night flooded her vision, the slamming of doors and throwing of insults and poisonous words. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the sense of dread that filled her entire body at the sound of Emilia's voice, uncharacteristically weak and emotional, on the other line.  _ It’s Bobby. There’s been an accident _ . 

“God,” Zara sobbed, “maybe it’s best that he doesn’t remember me.” She thought again of the ugly things they said to each other last night. “I could have never, ever forgiven myself…” she trailed off, not physically able to speak the words into existence. “I said some terrible, terrible things last night, we both did. If what I said was the last thing I ever told him and…” she trailed off again. “Maybe it  _ is  _ for the best.” 

“Do you know where he was going?”

Zara nodded sheepishly, not wanting to explain too much, “I have a pretty good idea.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zara spoke up. “I cancelled all my shows, photo shoots, press events, everything for the entire month.” She started, before adding, “so I could be there for Bobby when you all have to go back home.” She felt bad lying to Bobby’s mum but she knew if she explained why she actually called up her manager at last night, after Bobby had grabbed his car keys and slammed the door behind, and demanded her schedule be free, there would be questions. 

_ You’re gone all the fucking time _ , Bobby said through clenched teeth, pacing around their bedroom wildly. She, unlike Bobby, could remember it perfectly. 

_ You’re always having to wake up at 4 am to catch a flight to be across the world for weeks and the only time I can actually see you is in a magazine or on billboards walking to work and when I do see you in those magazines you’re always fucking half naked with another fucking half naked male model with his fucking hands all over you and when you’re here, you’re never really here and I really fucking miss you.  _

She rubbed her hands against her eyes, willing the memory of their fight last night and his hurt expression out and away from the back of her eyelids. Her heart ached and a feeling of absolute uncertainty was everywhere. Bobby was always there, always constant and supportive and she took advantage of that. Zara knew, deep down, that Bobby didn’t really mean what he said, but that didn’t make his words any less true. But now he couldn’t even remember her. “What are we going to do now? We live together, you know?” 

“Zara, love, I know you and Bobby have been struggling for a while now.” She threw her hand up defensively. “Bobby never gave any details and I won’t pry, but I think this could be a chance to start over. He needs you, Zara. And like the doctor said, this memory loss should only be temporary.” 

“And what if it’s not?” 

Ann gave her a lovingly smile, “then you both have the privilege of falling in love all over again.” 

“And if he doesn’t fall in love with me?” Zara’s eyes widened as she verbalized her current greatest fear.

Ann scoffed, and Zara couldn’t help but giggled because it’s something that Bobby did all the time, “you two are made for each other, and I truly believe that. Plus, he fell in love with you once already, right?” 

Zara nodded, technically unable to argue with that logic. She, too, strongly believed that Bobby was made for her. She stood up and sighed, “thank you, Ann. Like you said, it’s only temporary. Everything will be fine. He’s alive, that’s all that matters,” she repeated, mainly to reassure herself that everything really was going to be okay because he was okay. She embraced the older woman and continued, “I’m going to head home and get the flat ready for him since I know he’s alright. I should probably go say goodbye.” She turned towards his hospital room door and inhaling and exhaling dramatically, trying to gain the strength she needed to face him again. She felt Bobby’s mum take her hand. 

“We’ll do it together.” 

* * *

  
  


Bobby’s eyes widened as Zara walked into his hospital room, his mum following shortly behind her. His heart hammered in his chest and she offered him a sweet smile. He sat up a little bit straighter in his bed, hissing suddenly as another sharp pain shot through his side. “Damn,” he whispered, as his sister laid a hand on his forearm. “You alright?” She asked and he nodded quickly, her concern making Bobby feel a little sentimental. Really, Emilia never showed much affection. That made them so different, he and his sister; Bobby was a hugger, a cuddler, a lover.  _ A lover _ . Bobby groaned as he realized that he and Zara had probably, you know, made love.  _ So fucking awkward _ , Bobby thought to himself as he felt his face warm. As he forced himself to meet her eye, his stomach ached at her concerned expression. Her perfectly symmetrical face was twisted and he could tell it was taking every ounce of her self-restraint to not be the one right by his side. “Uh, hi,” he said to her. 

“Hi,” she said back sheepishly, glancing around at his family, clearly uncomfortable. “I just wanted to uh, let you all know that I’m heading home.” She glanced down at the floor and back up to Bobby under long eyelashes, tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear that had fallen into her face.  _ Again, so fucking awkward _ . 

“Could you wait just a moment?” He held up his finger, gesturing to stay where she’s at. “Um, guys,” Bobby addressed his mum, dad, and sister, “could you all, uh….?” He tilted his head toward the door, hoping they got the memo.

As his family left, they all gave her reassuring pats or loving embraces. It was obvious to Bobby that they all really liked her. It made him feel… weird. “Would you like to sit?” He asked, noticing that Zara had been standing there, by the door, for several minutes. He pointed to the chair by his bead. 

She nodded, again rather sheepishly, sitting down gently in the cushioned chair. “Bobby…,” she started, avoiding his eye, “you really don’t remember me?” She asked desperately, finally meeting his gaze. Her stare was piercing, and intense, and made Bobby’s heart thump wildly. He looked at her, really looked at her, trying his hardest to jog his memory. He studied her for what felt like forever but was probably like 3 minutes because he so desperately wanted to remember her. He wanted this awkwardness and uncertainty to go away, he wanted to be in love with this beautiful woman who his family so obviously adored. He wanted to know where the fuck he was going last night. He felt tears well in his eyes, exhaustion, frustration, pain, and anxiety hitting him all at once. 

Finally, he shook his head, swallowing back tears. “No,” he took a deep breath. “I don’t. And I’m so, so, so sorry for that.” And he was. He was sorry for breaking this woman’s heart and sorry for scaring his family. 

“God, Bobby, why are you apologizing?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, the only thing that matters is that you’re okay. Nothing else matters.” She looked at him, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. “Please, please don’t apologize.” Her voice was thick with emotion. Bobby could hardly stand it. “I know your mum told you that we are together,” Bobby noticed how she said  _ we are,  _ as in the present tense and his stomach churned, “and it’s going to be hard to sum up three years right at this moment, but we do share a flat.” She took a deep breath and looked away quickly before meeting his eyes again. “Your parents have to go back home in a few days, and of course, I’ll stay at a hotel for awhile but-,” Bobby interrupted her before she continued. 

“Why would you stay in a hotel?” Bobby asked, knowing that she was trying to be polite but also knowing that she was being silly. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s your flat too, innit?” 

She shrugged, “I just thought it might be a little weird for you.”

“Hah,” Bobby couldn’t help but laugh, “this is all a little weird for me.” 

Her giggle rang through the room, light and clear and a little obnoxious but so adorable. Bobby couldn’t take his eyes away from her blinding smile and dimples.  _ Good on you, mate _ , he spoke to himself,  _ she’s a beaut. _ He felt slightly smug for a second before she spoke again, she held her hands up defensively, “just trying to be respectful and give you some space and time.”

Bobby scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, “besides, I’m sure my mum would sleep better at night knowing someone was there to check up on me.”

Zara’s smile fell and Bobby knew he’d said something wrong. “Yeah,” she sighed. “Someone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading your comments really inspire me to keep writing!!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed and see you next week!!!
> 
> -E

**Author's Note:**

> If you anyone wants me to keep writing I will!!! Let me know what you think and thanks soooo much for reading my friends 
> 
> -E


End file.
